


A Feel Good Moment

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother Feels, Brother Love, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The brothers are never happier than when they're curled up together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Feel Good Moment

Sam relaxed into his brother's arms. Here, surrounded by Dean's body, he was untouchable, impervious to anything the world outside of his big brother's hold could throw at him.  
He snuggled closer, wondering if Dean felt the same sense of security as he did when the were entwined like this.

Dean's hand came up to stroke his tousled hair, pushing a wayward strand around Sam's ear.  
“Penny for them,” his big brother's voice chuckled amused. “And don't deny it. I can hear the gears in that big brain of your churning out truck-loads of brood!”  
:

“Uh-uh. Would you believe me if I told you I was reflecting on how safe I feel when we're together like this, Just the two of us with the rest of the world shut off outside the bunker.”

“I always said you were a big girl, Sammy,“ Dean chuckled. “And you continually give me new evidence to bolster that up.”  
Sam huffed. “You wouldn't say that if you were a monster on the business end of my gun. I can be pretty scary you know!”

“Well now, I WAS on the business end of your knife when I was a demon, and don't take it too hard if I say I'd have been more scared of a hamster!”  
“Oh, so I don't scare you, big bad hunter! “ Sam teased. “But I can still make you yell for mercy.”  
:

He slid down his brother's naked body rubbing himself lasciviously against Dean, never breaking eye contact with him until his face hovered over his groin.

“Open your legs wide. I want to see how long it takes me to make you squirm and call out my name,” Sam baited.

 

He passed the tip of his tongue across his lower lip, then did the same with the upper, all the better to wet Dean's cock before sucking it into the warm haven of his mouth.  
“Fuck, Sammy. If you go on like this you won't even have to touch me to make me yell, “ Dean breathed huskily, his eyes never leaving his baby brother's face.

The wicked smile Sam flashed him was the last thing Dean saw before his brother applied his considerable talents to Dean's cock. And when Sam's attention was focused on a task, he pulled out all the stops.

The elder Winchester's testicles curled and tensed as Sam's tongue began its exploration; toying with the crown, lingering on the little slit at the tip, then moving on to circle the whole with his soft lips.

Dean's hands began to fist nervelessly into the rumpled sheets on each side of his body, his throat drying out in anticipation of the orgasm that would soon follow.

 

But Sam was a patented tease, and he promised paradise with his warm mouth only to fall back, causing Dean to alternate between moans and curses.  
“Jeez Sammy, “ he croaked eventually. “If you don't get with the programme, I'm gonna get my own back and it's not gonna be a pretty sight!”

“Promises, promises,” Sam murmured lifting his head from his brother's cock.”You're all talk and no action.”  
“Why you little...........”   
Dean made to sit up, but Sam pushed him easily down and with a chuckle drew Dean's length back into his mouth, and with a couple of dedicated sucks, was soon rewarded by a stunted cry from his brother and a mouthful of milky come.

But before he even had a chance to swallow it all down, Dean pounced, and with a yelp Sam found himself flat on his back with a vengeful big brother straddling him.

“Dean..... ! Don't do anything I wouldn't!” he panted.  
“Well now, Sammy. That leaves me with ample choice. I might just tie you down and come give you a little boost now and then.”  
“You wouldn't....”  
“Dude, one day you're gonna learn it's not clever to rile a guy who can give you tit for tat.”

Sam's little whimper as Dean held him down and ravaged his mouth with his own, was just the appetizer.  
:  
The end

PS  
After the less than spectacular brother writing we're getting on the show, I needed a Sam and Dean moment. :)


End file.
